1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a general-purpose engine having a canister to adsorb fuel vapor that has evaporated within a fuel tank, wherein fuel vapor desorbed from the canister is guided to an intake system in communication with an engine main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general-purpose engine having a canister disposed within a tank cap of a fuel tank is known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-34985.
A general-purpose engine usually needs to be compact so that a work machine that includes the general-purpose engine does not become large. A conventional general-purpose engine having a canister disposed within the tank cap causes enlargement to a portion around the tank cap and, thereby, an increase to the overall size of the general-purpose engine. Further, the canister is subject to external impact when attaching and removing the tank cap.